Falling
by breathlessnightxx
Summary: Even if science was my favorite class, I’d gladly give it up for this. Katrick, one-shot, slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first 10TIHAY one shot :) Just while I'm working on the next COH chapter :O

**Disclaimer:** _10 Things I Hate About You_ belongs to _ABC Family: a new kind of family_.

**Summary:** Even if science was my favorite class, I'd gladly give it up for this.

**Category:** TV Shows—10 Things I Hate About You

**Genre/s:** Romance/General

**Story Type:** Normal

**Character Type:** Slight OOC

**POV: **Kat

**Rating:** T for sensuality, suggestive comments, and crude language.

**Pairing:** Katrick

* * *

**Falling**

_When you're with me,_

_All others disappear_

_I'll follow close,_

_So close I'll almost touch,_

_I need your love._

—_Stay, Gavin Degraw_

**One-Shot**

"Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at

each other but in looking outward together in the same direction."

—Saint-Exupery

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me that having a normal conversation with Patrick Verona points out my mental health?"

I was walking down the hall with Mandela to our next class.

"No, no, no," she said quickly, waving her hands in front of her like they were some sort of protection, "I was…merely saying that Patrick Verona isn't someone you want to hang out with. He's killed people you know."

I snorted. Patrick Verona, a cold-blooded murderer? I think not.

"She's right you know."

Even without the look of terror on Mandela's face I could easily tell who was behind me judging by the smooth, silky deep voice.

I turned around and was met by the smirk that seemed to be plastered on his face whenever I saw him.

"You? A killer?" I actually laughed out loud. "Yeah right, and I think males are the superior sex."

"Well, it seems like we both agree on something then."

I glared at him. He knew I wasn't good with the double meanings.

"But you know, you could probably just tell her the truth," he continued. "After all, you would know—you follow me around all the time like a stalker because you're obsessed with me."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay Mr. Dark and Brooding, I'll make sure to remember that the next time I'm stalking you."

Mandela quickly turned and walked towards the classroom almost in a sprint with me following at a leisurely pace.

When I reached the classroom, I had my hand on the doorknob before someone jerked my shoulder back and into a bathroom. I was fully prepared to turn around and jab my knee up into their very sensitive parts, assuming they were male, but then I smelled him.

I smiled.

It was just like him to provoke me.

I turned around to see him grinning at me, like he predicted my reaction—as always. And even though I was slightly mad at him for making me think he was some sort of psycho pervert, I grinned up at him.

"Who's the one with the obsession now?" I asked.

He grinned back at me. "Is a guy not allowed to stalk his girlfriend?"

I heard the bell ring outside the bathroom signaling class had started. I looked at him.

"You know I'm missing science for this, right?" I raised my eyebrows.

He feigned a hurt look as if he really thought I cared.

"You'd rather be in science class than with me?"

I laughed. This is why I loved him so much.

Since my third encounter with Patrick Verona, I knew I was falling for him. Fast. And sooner than I thought possible, I was about to hit full ground.

But as he backed me up into a stall where we would proceed to have a hot n' heavy make-out session, I still had that silly smile on my face.

His lips were soft and warm, nothing like I'd ever felt—almost like velvet—and he was also definitely the best damn kisser.

We weren't ones for showing our affection in public due to the secrecy of our relationship, but I loved when he was like this. After five months of constant non-stop bickering and pranks on one-another, our walls were broken down and we let each other in.

And thus became the birth of the violent Kat with a side of fluff.

I ran my hands through his silky-soft hair and he placed his hands on my hips, his hands lightly grazing the bare skin underneath my shirt—well his shirt really but nobody knew that but him.

He gently turned us around so he could sit down on the toilet seat—the cover _down_—and pull me on top of him, my legs on both sides of him. I had to admit, it gave me much easier access to him. Even if science was my favorite class, I'd gladly give it up for this.

My hands untangled themselves from his locks of hair only to smoothly trace the contours of his shoulders, his neck, and finally tracing his abs before raking my nails down his shirt.

I grinned triumphantly at the moan that bubbled up from his mouth, sending vibrations throughout my body. I knew he liked it rough sometimes.

Despite my efforts to get a little friskier with him, he continued to be as tender as possible, as if I was made of porcelain.

That was just one more thing to add to my list of things I loved about him—he was always gentle with me, no matter how strong headed the two of us were.

After a full half an hour of making out, Patrick ended up losing his shirt, undershirt, and belt while my shirt was bunched up around my chest. His fingers were making patterns on my bare stomach and it was making me giggle a little.

When the bell rang, I was disappointed. I knew I couldn't skip my next class because then I would really be called out on ditching.

After one last kiss, I parted my lips from his, my forehead leaning on his.

"I don't want to leave," I whined.

Who could have ever thought that _I_, Katarina Stratford, would whine about something like this?

"You have to go to class," he murmered into my hair.

I sighed and made a sign of grumbling.

"_Fine_."

He grinned lightly. "That's my girl."

That made me smile. For someone so…arrogant and resolute, Patrick Verona was a real romantic at heart. Who would've thought…

After fixing myself up and checking I looked like I usually did—stubborn and confident—I gave him one last peck on the lips before leaving the bathroom, books and all in hand.

I made it two steps past the door of the science lab before I heard someone calling to me.

"Ms. Stratford?"

I turned around and there was Mrs. Miller, a knowing look on her face.

She motioned to me with her finger. "Follow me."

I sighed and walked into the already vacant lab, taking a seat in an empty chair.

"Care to tell me where you were during my class today Ms. Stratford?" she asked.

I didn't like the way she was talking…it was like she _knew_. Freaky.

"Really bad period cramps, sorry Mrs. Miller," I said.

A girl's time of the month. Perfect excuse. Or so I thought.

She laughed a bit. "Uh huh, so you were in the bathroom the entire firty-five minutes of class with cramps?"

I nodded confidently. I've been told I'm a bad liar, so I was really hoping she would buy this.

"You know, normally I might believe you, especially because you're my favorite student, but next time you should think twice about what lies you conjure when you just walked out of the men's room."

I froze. _Patrick_.

I could just imagine that smirk on his face right now. I couldn't even answer her, so I just stayed quiet.

She wrote me a pass to my next class, for it had already started, and she let me go with a warning about being in class tomorrow.

I was halfway down the halls, which were surprisingly empty, when she called out to me.

"Oh, and Kat?"

I turned around.

"Maybe you and Mr. Verona should think about coming out about your relationship sooner rather than later. It might make your life easier and you won't have to skip my class anymore."

My jaw dropped and I could swear there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye before she went back into her classroom and shut the door.

I stood there in shock for a minute before walking down the halls to my locker to get my English books.

Later that day during lunch, I saw Patrick leaning up against one of the walls near where our first real encounter was—where I first met Mandela.

He was grinning at me like he knew I got in trouble because my excuse didn't work. I still couldn't believe I didn't notice the urinals.

I was ready to give it to him for not warning me, but then I saw what he had in his hand.

A rose. A _red_ rose to be exact. My favorite flower. I couldn't believe he even remembered that. And suddenly, I wasn't so mad anymore.

I walked towards him, the rest of the hall deserted, and he handed me the rose.

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled.

I had fallen faster than I'd ever dreamed of for Patrick Verona, but that was okay—in the end, he was there to catch me.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm…not exactly how I planned for it to go, but that's okay :D Anyways, what did you think???

**Review!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	2. AN

**A/N:** I decided that I could just leave _Falling_ where it left off, so now it has a sequel one-shot called _Happiness_. This one-shot has already been posted and is awaiting reviews so go read it :D Right now I'm completely focusing on 10TIHAY, so you can subscribe to me if you want to get notified about all those stories. I've posted another one-shot called Mother Nature and I'm in the middle of writing chapter one of my new 10TIHAY stories called _1-800-Girlfriend Finder_ which will hopefully be up today or tomorrow.

My CCS fanfic COH is still up and I'm in the middle of writing chapter 7 which will hopefully be up soon. Thanks so much to all the reviews I got! Seriously, they made me super happy, some even making me…dare I say it…giggly O.o Oooohh… :D

I hope you guys enjoy it! :)


	3. 1 800 Girlfriend Finder Posted!

**A/N:** Chapter one of _1-800-Girlfriend Finder_ is up, but be cautioned: it's **rated M**, and for very good reasons. So proceed with caution.

Also, thanks soo much for the reviews you guys have been leaving! Seriously, you're amazing! :)

For now, _1-800-GF_ is my top priority, but I can't promise updating constantly. Maybe once or twice a week, sometimes it may go for a two-week period without an update. It really depends on how my schooling schedule plays out when it starts (early September) bcuzz 9th grade is always super busy…I'll keep you guys posted :D


End file.
